


I'll Stay With You

by Marimimi14



Series: November One-Shots 2017 [1]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, cute boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 01:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12595516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marimimi14/pseuds/Marimimi14
Summary: When Baekhyun is having a bad day he can always count on his boyfriend to make him smile again.





	I'll Stay With You

Baekhyun pushed the door of his shared apartment with his boyfriend. He could hear the TV in the living room. He let out a small sigh before closing the door behind himself. He let his bag fell down his shoulder and on the floor with a soft “thud”. He kicked off his shoes and made his way toward the living room.

It wasn’t the best day for him. He had a hard time at school and when he got an assignment back from his last class, he thought things would be better but no. He failed the assignment. He wanted to go back home, curl in a ball and lay in his bed until the world disappeared.

Baekhyun arrived at the entrance of the living room and saw his boyfriend sitting on the couch and laughing at some program. Chanyeol looked beautiful with his wide smile and sparkly eyes. Baekhyun stayed in his place, starring at Chanyeol with a small smile. The first smile in his day.

A minute later, Chanyeol turned and remarked Baekhyun for the first time. He still had a wide smile on his lips, but it quickly faded away when his eyes met his boyfriend’s.

“Hey what’s going on?” Chanyeol asked with a faint frown.

He could tell Baekhyun was upset. His shoulders were slumped, his head was down, and he looked like he was about to cry. Plus, he seemed incredibly tired.

Chanyeol got up when his boyfriend didn’t answer his question. Baekhyun simply stared at Chanyeol and one lonely tear fell down his cheek.

“It’s going to be alright. I’m here,” Chanyeol held Baekhyun tight in his arms.

It was what broke Baekhyun. More tears followed the first one and he was gripping Chanyeol’s shirt with a desperate hold. He nuzzled his nose in Chanyeol’s neck. He felt a little bad because of the tears and snot that soaked his boyfriend’s shirt, but he couldn’t stop.

Chanyeol picked Baekhyun in his arms and took him in their bedroom. He sat on the bed, keeping him on his lap. He knew that was the best way for Beak to calm down. To let him get it out. So, he held his boyfriend tight and told him sweet nothing until the sobs quieted down a little.

“Are you ready to tell me what’s going on?” Chanyeol asked with a soft voice. He dried Baekhyun’s tears with his thumbs, his long fingers gliding softly against the smaller’s skin.

Baekhyun sniffled and took a deep breath. “I don’t know. I had a crappy day at school. Remember that assignment for my history class?” Chanyeol nodded. Baek spent so much time on that assignment. Chanyeol remembered having to force-feed his boyfriend because he would starve otherwise. “Well, I failed it.”

“It’s ok. It can happen to anyone,” Chanyeol said, rubbing soothing circles on Baekhyun’s back.

“I don’t know why I’m in this program anymore. I feel like I’m doing everything wrong. I’m so tired,” Baekhyun confessed, laying his head on Chanyeol’s shoulder.

“No matter what you do, I’ll always love you and I’ll do everything I can to support you,” Chanyeol reassured him.

Baekhyun stared at his boyfriend with a surprised look. “You’d still love me even if I dropped out of school?”

“Of course! I want you to be happy Baek. If that means you want to quit school and work at the library for the rest of your life, I’m down with it,” Chanyeol said with a smile.

“But babe…” Baekhyun tried to argue.

“I want to spend the rest of my days with you. You already know that baby. I want to be there for you no matter what. I want us to buy a house together and I can’t wait for the day we have children. So, you better believe me when I say that I’ll stay with you whatever you decide to do,” Baekhyun stared at his boyfriend a bit stunned. They talked about their future a little from time to time, but it was the first time he heard Chanyeol being so serious about it.

“What?” Chanyeol asked when he realized Baekhyun was simply looking at him without saying a word.

“Nothing. I was just thinking, I’m so lucky to be in love with you,” Baekhyun whispered with a smile.

Chanyeol bent his head and kissed Baekhyun softly. “I’m lucky to be in love with you too,” He whispered against his lips when he broke the kiss.

Baekhyun hugged Chanyeol tightly and, in this moment, he was able to believe that everything will be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!!  
> I'm trying something new this month. I'll try and post one short story a day during November. This is the first one. I hope you'll enjoy it. :)


End file.
